wfrp_4e_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 26
Siegward wanders into the temple quarter in search of the temple of Sigmar and comes across a scene outside the temple of Ulric. There is a large crowd of rabble rouses hurling abuse at the temple demanding retribution for the persecution of Sigmarites in Middenheim. They are then scared off by a man in armour with a panthers fur drapped around him. He curses the crowed and calls out the emperor for allowing mutants. He is calmed down by another knight in similar gear. Siegward tries to listen in on their conversation and discovers they're on some mission to Middenheim and travelling with a Tillean. Continuing onwards to the temple of Sigmar, Siegward asks if the Witch Hunter Alberich is here. The clerk Siegward asks confirms and fetches the Witch Hunter after some persuasion. Siegward explains his reasons for coming to Alberich and the Witch Hunter takes him below the temple to the dungeons. Leading him down a long dark corridor filled with muffled screams they come to a room with a wooden desk. There Ablerich inspects the books Siegward has brought as well as the head of Etelka. After listening to Siegwards tale Alberich commends him and asks if he had ever thought to become a Witch Hunter? Siegward responds that they have business up north but the idea had crossed his mind. Alberich writes him a letter of commendation should he ever wish to enter the training. The rest of the group do some shopping with Siegbert buying fancy clothes for himself, Herbert and Kaspar. Those three and Ava set out for the Jewel in the late evening with Seigward minding the barge. Arriving at the establishment in a rather fancy district they're interrupted with a password request. They stammer a bit before Wilibald interrupts the doorman and lets them in. He informs them that this is the night of a pub quiz and they are just beginning. Wilibald himself if asking the questions and there are prizes for first and best team name. The group set to working coming up with other names and finalise on 'Second to Nuln'. They are faced against the other teams, all populated by students, whos names are * Nearby town of Quizenwald * Boggenhaffen Burners * One minus one equals Nuln * Ems Escorts * Know it Ales * Altdorfers are stupid morons with ugly faces and big butts and their butt smells and they like to kiss their own butt. After three rounds of questions the group end up in tied first and must finish a lighting round. Winning that they take the first prize of ten gold coins. Thanking Wilibald for a wonderful night the group, drunkenly, set off to their barge. On their way home, traveling through the slums they are accosted by some bandits and Siegbert makes a break for it before getting beaten up by various thugs. Ava and Herbert respond with a well aimed arrow and spell killing the ruffians leader, causing the rest to flee off into the night. Picking up the now very wounded Siegbert the group made their way back to the barge.